Vampire Knight Zero!
by AmyRoseAlice
Summary: This is a story about Zero's life! School,hunting vampires, watching the night class and a new mysterious girl comes to Cross Academy! ZeroXOc *on hold* possible rewrite*
1. Chapter 1

(This is the second story I've ever written; I don't think it's as good as my other story but I still like it and I hope you do too! **Please feel free to review the story any feedback will help**! Oh and I don't own any of the vampire Knight characters, I just like to write what I think will happen! My story takes place after chapter 71 cause that's the last one I've read. Hope you enjoy!)

Zero's point of view

My life since the night class's return has become very annoying. Not only do I have to watch them like a hawk; I must also still hunt vampires for the hunters association, and I'm still being followed by Kaito. On top of that I have to see Yuki every day. I mean don't get me wrong; a part of me still loves Yuki but the rest of me either wants to devour her or kill her the minute I see her. I had become depressed over the last year and now that the night class has returned I have been becoming even more so; all that keeps me going is hunting vampires that are on the hunters list.

So when Chairman Cross asked me to run a few errands for him I was glad to get away from the campus. I spent the last year living off campus; which was great, but now that I'm supposed to watch the new night class I have to live on campus in the Chairman's private quarters. I refused to live in a dorm full of vampires and I don't want to be around the day class students either.

As I walked down street after street I became more and more annoyed at the fact that Kaito was following behind me. I was about to scream at him when I heard several gunshot followed by the scent of blood and a few loud ear piercing screams. Kaito and I ran as fast as we could down streets and through alleyways until we came across the most horrific scene we'd ever seen. There at the end of the alleyways were three vampires; two were holding down a girl while the third had his fangs sunk into her neck. She was struggling to reach her anti vampire gun which had rolled several feet away but the second vampire bit down on her wrist causing her to shriek in pain. I became enraged and drew my bloody rose from my pocket just as Kaito shouted **"They're on the list Zero, all three of them!" **I looked back to see Kaito picking up a piece of paper from the ground and hold it out towards me.

The three vampires realized that we were in the alleyway; they dropped the girl and took off over the wall, I had all the permission I needed to follow; I turned back to Kaito just as I reached the top of the wall and said **"Take care of the girl I'm going after them!"**

"**Kiryu? Hey Zero you can't just leave me here with her!" **he shouted after me but it was too late I was hunting my pray and I wasn't going to let them get away.

When I finally caught up to the three vampires they were talking about how they had used their buddy as bait to lure the vampire hunter girl in and then ambushed her; I hide behind a wall and listened in.

"**That was an awesome plan Justin too bad we had to lose James in the process."** said the light haired vampire to the tall dark haired one.

"**Thank you, thank you."** said the tall dark haired one bowing

"**It's about time we got back at the hunters for putting us on their stupid list; think they'll get the hint now?" **said the third one

"**So how'd she taste anyways?" **said the first one.

"**Amazing."** replied the other two.

I came out from behind my hiding spot and said **"Attacking a vampire hunter is punishable by death, but you three already knew we'd be coming for you didn't you?"**

"**Look guys it's the traitor; the vampire who hunts his own kind."**

"**I was born a vampire hunter and I'll die as one too!"** I shouted back at him **"Now die vampire scum!"**

After I had finished off the last of the three vampires I headed over to the hunter's association to report that I had destroyed three of the top vampires on the list. I also wanted to know why they had sent that girl to deal with a top ranked vampire by herself.

When I arrived I found the whole place in an uproar, everyone was yelling at each other. I found Kaito standing in a corner leaning against the pillars.

"**What's going on?"** I asked him

"**Turns out the girl we saved is Yagari's daughter."** replied Kaito

"**I didn't know he had a daughter."**

"**Neither did I; anyway he's all upset and wants to know who gave her orders to hunt those vampires, so everyone's arguing over who's responsible."**

"**But she's a hunter; it's her job to hunt them."**

"**Yes but she was badly injured a year ago by a pure blood and he thinks she wasn't ready and now he's upset that no one listened to him.**"

"**Ah Kiyru, Kaito, see me in my office in an hour, I have assignments for the both of you."** said Chairman Cross as he walked past Kaito and I.

He walked down the hall and to the infirmary; where he stopped at a door and knocked. A nurse opened the door and I could hear yelling from inside the room. I wondered if the girl was going to be okay and then I wondered why I cared it's not like I knew her or anything. But I found myself slowly creeping my way to her room and eventually I was standing at the door.

I stuck my head into see the girl was fighting with the nurse; she was screaming that she was fine; while Toga and Kaien argued on what to do with her. I couldn't keep my eyes off this girl; she was beautiful, she looked to be about five feet even; she had the same color hair and eyes as her father, but she had the same face shape as Yuki along with the same shaped lips, and nose. The more I stared at her the more I realized she looked almost identical to Yuki, the only difference were her eyes they weren't as large and round as Yuki's; in face Yuki's were a little more childlike whereas this girls were more sleek and sexy. If you glanced at her quickly you would have thought she was Yuki.

"**Look I'm not going to your school Cross and I sure as hell am not going to be partnered up either!"** the girl screamed

"**YES YOU ARE! You're not ready to be out hunting on your own so you're going to Cross Academy where Chairman Cross can keep an eye on you!"** shouted Toga

"**Like hell I am, I refuse to wear those horrible boots and that school uniform is atrocious!" **

"**Uniform aside; you will be a new prefect along with Zero Kiryu and watch over the night class, as soon as you're fully healed."** said Kaien

"**Now be a good girl and let this nice young lady finish her job Ayame."** said Toga

"**Ouch, watch where you're jabbing that thing!" **the girl screamed as the nurse stuck a needle in her arm and missed her mark.

"**Sorry." **

"**Here let me do it myself!" **said the girl while grabbing the needle from the nurse.

"**Ah Zero, I thought I told you to meet me in my office."** Kaien said as he realized I was watching from the door.

"**I…. was just checking to see that the girl was okay."** I said

"**She'll be fine."** he replied **"Now come, we have a few things to discuss."**

I followed him to his office where he asked me to sit down. I had a feeling I was here because of that girl so I decided to lean against the wall instead.

"**Zero I want you to take care of Ayame; from now on the two of you will be partners." **

"**You've got to be kidding me; I'm not a babysitter Cross!"**

"**Look Zero you don't have a choice, these are hunter association orders."**

"**I can't believe this; not only do I have watch the night classes actions, I still have to hunt vampires and now you want me to watch over this girl too!"**

"**She'll be assisting you with your prefect duties as well as vampire hunter orders; I expect the two of you to work as a team."**

I let out a big sigh before marching out of the room down the hall and out the front door. I decided to head back to school after all classes would be ending soon and I had to go keep the day class separated from the night class, which was easier now because the day class feared me. As I walked I chocked down a few blood tables before turning to Kaito and saying **"Why are you still following me?"**

"**Why are you eating so many of those?"**

"**It's none of your business!" **I screamed as I turned and continued to walk back to campus.

"**Fine!"** he replied still following behind me. **"That girl, does she remind you of someone?"**

"**Don't be ridiculous!" **

"**Well she looks an awful lot like HER if you ask me, same face, same height, same small size, although she's got a nicer rack and what's with that horrible attitude."**

"**Shut up! She's noting like Yuki!** I shouted while shoving him into a wall. I wasn't sure why I reacted that way but I did.

He stared at me with a shocked look on his face before saying "**S…sorry zero I just thought they looked a little bit similar that's all." **

I turned and slowly walked away, once back at school I went straight to the moon dorm and waited for the day class to rush over but only a few students showed up. I was glad to see that one of my jobs was getting a little easier. I patrolled the campus for most of the night before chocking down some blood tablets and heading to my room to finish my school work.

A few days later I was summoned to Chairman Cross's office where I was met by Toga and Kaito. Sitting across from the Chairman was Toga's daughter; she turned towards us as we walked into the room and smiled which annoyed me. Why did she have to be beautiful and why did she have to look similar to Yuki? _"Am I starting to have feeling for her? I am starting to have feelings for her aren't I!"_ I thought to myself which pissed me off. I pushed those thoughts and feelings away and leaned against the wall.

"**Ah Zero, Kaito, I'd like you both to meet Ayame Yagari, Ayame this is Zero Kiryu and Kaito Takamiya."**

"**Hi, it's nice to meet you, I didn't know master had a daughter and a beautiful one at that."** said Kaito as he took her hand and kissed it.

The girl blushed and said **"Ah….Thanks, its nice meeting the both of you too."**

"**Whatever."** I mumbled before turning and walking out of the room. I was already annoyed that I was starting to like this girl and seeing Kaito flirt with her pissed me off even more.

"**Wait Zero!"** said the girl

I knew she had followed me out of the room and down the hall. I kept walking; ignoring her as she said my name over and over again. She had finally caught me by the time I reached the stairs and had spun me around to face her. Which really pissed me off; who did she think she was.

"**Look I know you don't like this situation; I don't like it either but we should at least try to get along, since we're stuck with each other."**

"**I don't have to do anything!"** I replied** "I'm not going to be your babysitter, so just stay out of my way!"**

"**I'm not asking to be babysat, I can take care of myself!" **she shouted at me

"**Oh really? Then why did Kaito and I find you in that alleyway?"** I shouted back **"What kind of vampire hunter are you? You can't even handle three vampires on your own! And you're trying to tell me you can take care of yourself; HA!"**

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes; she opened her mouth twice to say something before she turned away from me. I heard her mumble **"Asshole." **before marching towards the guest rooms.

I didn't see Ayame for the rest of the day and she didn't come to class in the morning either. By lunch I was beginning to feel a little bad. I never meant to be that nasty to her; I wasn't even sure why I was being so mean to her.

I headed over to her room to see if she was okay and to apologise for what I had said yesterday. I was about to knock on the door when she shouted **"Go away Zero!"** from the other side of the door.

"**How did you know it was me?"** I asked

"**I said GO AWAY!"** she shouted as she opened the door.

I stuck me foot inside the door just enough so that she couldn't close it and said **"Look about yesterday, I'm sorry." **

She left the door open and walked back into her room; I followed her with my eyes as she walked over to her desk and began cleaning up the papers that were strewn all over the floor. That's when I realised she had her hair in a ponytail and she was only wearing a tight tank top and a pair of shorts. I could see a large scar that ran across the back of her neck, across the top of her shoulder and then spiralled down her arm and stopped just short of her wrist. It kind of looked like some type of weapon was wrapped around her arm; which reminded me of that sick Rido, and his blood whip.

"**Where'd you get that scar?"** I thought out loud

She turned to faced me and said **"How'd you become a vampire?"**

The two of us glared at each other for several minutes before I finally sighed and said **"Look those seem to be touchy subjects so let's drop them okay."**

"**Or, I'll tell you how I got this scar if you tell me how you became a vampire."**

"**I don't want to talk about it." **I grumbled while plopping down in the chair next to her window.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for ending chapter one so soon, I really wanted to get it posted to see if people would read it or not. Chapter 2 starts where chapter 1 ended. Again I don't own the Vampire Knight characters!)

"**Sure, come in, make yourself at home."** she said sarcastically waving her arms towards me.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes; which was a mistake because now she was leaning over me with a hand on each arm of the chair; her face inches from mine.

"**Wait…. was that I smile? Wow, I made Zero Kiryu smile!"** She joked **"Let me get a camera."**

"**Shut up."** I said jokingly while grabbing her arms and pushing her towards her bed.

We both lost our balance and I ended up lying on top of her on her bed. We both began to laugh hysterically and I was about to stand up when I got a whiff of her blood; it smelt amazing even more so than Yuki when she was human. My vampire instincts took over and the next thing I knew I was holding her down and licking her neck.

I could hear her screaming for me to stop but I ignored her and just when I was about to bite into the pretty white flesh of hers; she threw me across the room( I forgot how strong female vampire hunters are) The minute I hit the wall I was back to myself again. I jumped to my feet mumbled a sorry and ran for the door, but she caught my arm just as I swing the door open and said **"Zero! Wait!"**

I couldn't turn to face her I was too ashamed of what I had almost done. She place something in my hand and said **"Here take these, you'll feel better afterwards."**

She let go of my arm and I mumbled a sorry one more time before heading back to my room. Once there I looked down at my hand to see that she had given me a package of new blood tablets; I downed about half of them then I laid on my bed for the rest of the afternoon.

When the time came for me to head to the moon dorm, I didn't even bother to stop at Ayame's room; I was still too embarrassed to face her. But she was already waiting for me at the moon dorm entrance. She was wearing her school uniform but she had it unbuttoned to the point that I could see her cleavage and she was wearing her own black stiletto boots; which made her look so hot my heart skipped a beat. She had rounded up the day class students and was lecturing them on the school rules, when I walked up.

"**Gees she's scarier than Kiryu."** one girl said

"**Is that so?" **I said to her as I gave her one of my Zero stares.

She cowered behind her friends and shook her head no; which made me smile a little.

"**Okay! All day class students it's past curfew so head back to your dorms now!"** said Ayame

When all of the students ignored her and continued talking she climbed up on top of the wall and screamed **"I said NOW!"** All of the day class students took off running towards the dorm rooms after that. She stood there triumphant as the last of the girls stormed off towards the sun dorm.

Shortly after the day students left the night class headed out we stood back and watched as they passed and I explained to Ayame who each vampire was. The minute that Senri Shiki came through the gate Ayame froze; she had her hands balled up into tiny little fists and she was clenching her teeth. She just stood there and stared at him; Senri noticed her and stopped dead in his tracks and stared back at her with a look of horror on his face, the two continued to stare at each other until Rima nudged Senri and said **"Let's go Shiki."**

He turned to Rima, smiled and said **"Right um let's get going."**

Ayame watched them leave before turning towards the chairman's quarters and storming off. I caught her half way and said **"What was that all about?"**

"**It's nothing!"** she screamed as she ripped her arm out of my hand.

"**Ayame? Tell me what's going on!" **

"**Just leave me alone Zero!"** she said before running off.

After I finished patrolling the campus and the night class had returned to their dorms; I headed over to Ayame's room I knocked several times, but she never answered the door; it was unlocked so I went in anyways.

I found her sitting on her floor of her room, staring at a picture. I could tell that she had been crying for hours; she didn't look up at me as I walked in and knelt down in front of her.

"**Hey."** I said to her

"**Hi."** she replied still staring at the picture

"**Are you alright?"**

"**I'll be fine."**

"**Do you want to talk about it?"**

Tears began to fall down her face as she shook her head no, which made me feel useless, I hated to see girls cry; well unless I made them cry that is; I sighed and said **"A Pure blood vampire named Shizuka Hio attacked and killed my family five years ago."**

She looked up at me confused so I said **"That's how I became a vampire."**

"**Oh Zero."** she said while hugging me

"**My parent's killed her lover who was on the execution list, she wanted revenge and attacked me and my parents, and she bit me before killing my parents then left me lying in a sea of their blood. I slowly became a vampire and I had almost fallen to level E."** I said still hugging her. I continued to tell her everything that happened since I was bitten; and I do mean everything right up until the day I saved her from the vampires.

Ayame stood up and walked over to her desk she picked up a picture frame and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and seen a younger Ayame and Toga along with a beautiful dark haired woman; who looked even more like Yuki than Ayame. I looked at the photo for several minutes before realizing the woman had the same color eyes and hair as Kaname.

"_How strange?"_ I thought

"**That's my mom! Before I was born she was kidnaped by a monster; he tortured and raped her for sixty days before the vampire hunter association finally found her. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks later; but when I was born I looked so much like my dad that everyone assumed she must have been pregnant before he kidnaped her. For years my mom would wake up screaming she'd have nightmares about the man that took her, she began to become paranoid and wouldn't leave the house without my father; eventually my dad couldn't take her behaviour anymore, so he moved out and became a vampire hunter teacher, he sent my mother to a hospital and sent me off to live with his parents, who taught me to be a vampire hunter."**

"**So where is your mom now?"**

"**She was murdered last year by the monster that kidnaped her seventeen years ago, I tried to save her but he was faster and stronger than me, I had to watch as he tortured and killed her, that's how I got that scar! I was trying to protect her from him."**

The two of us sat up the rest of the night talking. I was just about to kiss her; for some reason I really wanted to kiss her, but Chairman Cross knocked on her door. I jumped up off her bed and climbed out the window. It was a good thing that I was a vampire because it was a long way down to the ground.

When I landed I was met by the one person I didn't want to see. Yuki stood directly in front of me with her arms crossed. Looking more jealous then I'd ever seen her look before.

"**Look at you sneaking out of a girl's room." **she said clearly jealous.

"**What do you want Kuran?"** I could see the hurt in her eyes when I called her by her last name; she knew that's what I called Kaname and I called him that because I hated him.

"**I wanted to know what's going on between that new girl and Senri Shiki, I want the peace kept here and if she's going to be a problem then she's gotta go."**

"**Ha fat chance of that happening she's here under strict hunter orders, she didn't have a choice. Besides I don't think she'll be any trouble unless one of you does something to cause it."**

"**Okay, but hunter or not I'll be keeping an eye on her." ** She said before turning around and heading back to the moon dorm. I was really starting to hate that pureblood princess; I wanted the old Yuki back.

I headed back to my room just before sunrise to get some rest; I didn't need as much sleep now as I had when I was human; so a few short hours would suffice. Before I climbed into my bed I downed the other half of the blood tables Ayame had given me. Soon I found myself dreaming; I had a dream almost every night; most nights they were closer to nightmares than dreams, but tonight I dreamt that I was dancing with Ayame on top of a giant pile of vampire ashes. She was smiling and I was laughing, I seen Yuki out of the corner of my eye. She was at a pile of ash crying, and it took me a few minutes to figure out that they were the remains of Kaname Kuran.

I turned back to Ayame who handed me my bloody rose and said **"Look Zero, the last of the purebloods."**

I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger, and that's when I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I headed over to the chairman's bathroom. But when I opened the door the shower was going; I was about to turn to leave when Ayame shouted **"Oh hey Zero, I'll be out in a sec okay!"**

"**Ah sure, I'll just wait outside!" **I shouted back

"**Wait zero."** she said sticking her head out of the shower door. **"Can you hand me that towel?"**

"**Sure." **I replied while handing it to her. I then turned and walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing her school uniform. She still had the top unbuttoned and she had tied her ribbon into a tie instead of the regulatory bow that the female students were supposed to wear. I guessed that this must have been her compromise for wearing the uniform.

"**See ya in class."** she said before heading down the hall. I watched her go before hopping into the shower myself. That's when it hit me, my thirst for blood, it was her smell it was filling the room and causing the monster in me to go wild, and it nearly knocked me to the floor. I crawled out of the shower and over to my jacket only to find out that I had left my blood tablets in my room. I was just about to freak out when the door opened and Ayame walked in.

"**Zero, I forgot my…"** she said **"ZERO, Are you okay?"**

"**Tablets… need tablets."** was all I managed to say while grabbing a towel and covering my naked self. She dug through her pocket and for a second I thought she was going to pull some out of it. But she had a jackknife instead. She flipped the blade open and made a small cut on her wrist; she then held it out to me. I watched as the blood pooled then ran down the side of her wrist.

I somehow managed to shake my head no and push her arm away for me while saying **"NO….."**

"**Zero, just do it! We don't have time to get the tablets."** she replied while shoving her wrist in my face again. This time I couldn't resist the smell of her blood and I grabbed her wrist and began sucking her blood from the wound. It was amazing the hot liquid filling my mouth and then sliding down my throat; and the taste was like no other blood I've ever tasted, it was sweeter, hotter if you will; it's hard to explain but even Yuki's human blood wasn't this lovely. After a few minutes I let go of her wrist and sat back against the wall, while she bandaged her wrist.

"**I'm such a monster!"** I said to myself

"_Crap I said that out loud!"_ I thought

"**No you're not Zero."** she replied "**At least I don't think you are, and trust me I've seen a real monster."**

"**Hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for school." ** She said while walking to the door. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me before grabbing a necklace off the sink and leaving the room.

I managed to make it to class just in time for the bell to ring. All the day class students were crowded around Ayame's seat asking her question after question. She looked up at me as if she was screaming for help. I walked over and sat down next to her and gave the students my normal zero stare; which made all of the students back off.

"**Thanks."** she said

I turned to her and said **"No, thank you."**

"**For what?" **she replied

"**For earlier." **I said pointing to her wrist.

"**Oh that, I was just helping a friend in need, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant helping a friend." **she replied smiling.

I smiled back and said **"Seriously thanks." **

"**No problem." **

The teacher began his lesson and I watched as Ayame wrote down all of her notes in a neat and orderly fashion. She also included a small drawing of the teacher and wrote notes on what he was wearing and why he shouldn't, which I found hilarious. I laughed for several minutes before realizing the teacher had approached my desk and said **"Is something funny Mister Kiryu?"**

"**No sir."** I replied; realizing the whole class was staring at me I sunk down in my seat.

"**Good."** he said before continuing on with his lesson.

At lunch I found Ayame napping in a tree outside in the courtyard. I climbed up next to her and said **"Slacking off are we?"** which startled her and she nearly fell out of the tree. She looked over at me when she regained her balance and slapped my arm. I laughed hard for the second time today which was something I don't remember doing in a long time. It felt good to laugh; to really laugh and not just sarcastically laugh.

"**You're such a jerk Zero!"** she screamed as she jumped from the tree; but I could tell she was smiling as she walked towards our next class.

The rest of the day seemed to run smoothly and soon we were back at the moon dorm gate shooing away the pesky day class students. Ayame froze as Senri passed and this time he didn't stop and stare back; this time he hung his head in shame, like he knew he'd done something wrong to her. Yuki was one of the last students to pass us and as she did she stopped and looked at Ayame.

"**Can I help you with something miss Kuran?"** she said rudely to Yuki.

"**No I was just stopping to get a look at Zero's new partner."** She replied

The two girls had a stare down before Hanabusa Aido whispered to Ichijo **"She's got the same attitude towards our purebloods as Kiryu."**

"**Huh I was thinking that she reminds me of him as well."** Ichijo whispered back before saying **"Yuki we should be going."**

The three of them then walked off towards class, leaving Ayame and I standing there alone. She turned to me and said **"Okay what's next?"**

"**Next, we make sure no day class students are breaking curfew, then we go on a hunt, these orders came today, then we check that all day and night class students are in their dorms." **I said handing her the papers that the chairman had left under my door last night.

"**Well let's get going then."** she replied while pulling a gun out of her jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

"**That's a nice gun."** I said

"**Thanks, it's called crimson thorn."** she replied while handing it to me **"It's the sister gun to yours."**

I aimed the gun at a tree and pulled the trigger; it had prefect accuracy. I handed it back to her and pulled out mine. She took it and looked it over before handing it back and saying **"Beautiful aren't they?"**

I nodded in agreement;** "We should check on the night class."** I said

"**Sure." **

I led the way to the main campus where the night class had just started class. The two of us split up to cover more ground and when I rounded the corner to meet back up with Ayame I found her surrounded by a few night class students including Rima. They were questioning her about Shiki but she was refusing to tell them anything she just kept yelling that it was none of their business and to leave her alone.

"**Hey what's going on here?"** I shouted as I got closer

Most of the night class backed off but Rima was still in Ayame's face. The two girls stood and glared at each other for several minutes.

"**I want to know what's going on between you and Shiki; he's been depressed since that first day you showed up!"**

"**And I told you it's none of your business, why don't you go ask him?" **

"**Because he hasn't spoken since you arrived!"**

Shiki walked up behind Rima and said **"Rima leave the girl alone."**

"**But…!"**

"**I said leave her alone!" **he shouted

"**Why?"**

"**Rima please just drop this okay!"** he replied

He gave Ayame an apologetic look before dragging Rima away. The two of us finished patrolling in silence; before heading down town to hunt our vampire which wasn't a problem. Ayame let me take the lead while she followed behind just in case we found some trouble. I could tell she just wanted to go be alone, but we had work to do.

We found our vampire hanging out at a nearby night club; he was trying to take an extremely drunk girl home. Ayame lured him away from the girl and down an alleyway where I was waiting to pounce.

"**Girls in a school uniform are hot."** said the vampire

"**You're not too bad looking yourself." **she giggled while pulling him in to position.

I leap down from the balcony above and shoved the paper in the vampires face. He was surprised but he realized he had nowhere to go, Ayame was blocking his exit, as I pulled the trigger and disposed of yet another vampire.

We headed back to school in silence; and once there Ayame headed directly to her room. I couldn't help but watch her through her window as she sat on her bed in a t-shirt and shorts staring at her mother's picture. She was rubbing her arm with the scar as if it was bothering her; which reminded me of when the bite on my neck hurt and I'd rub it like crazy.

As I watched her I realized her hair had different color highlights mixed in it which were a light burgundy color and a brown color similar to Yuki's, and it went all the way down to her elbow. _"Why hadn't I noticed this before?" _I thought

She looked out the window a few seconds later, she smiled and shook her head; then opened the window and said **"You gonna sit out there and stare at me all night."**

I smiled and jumped through her window; I then plopped down in the chair and said **"Just seeing if you were okay."**

"**Oh really I thought you just liked my chair."** she teased

"**Well it is a nice chair." **joked back

She threw a pillow at me and the two of us began pillow fighting and wrestling; it was the most fun I had with a girl before in my life. By the end of our fun we were both lying on the floor next to each other laughing.

"**This is the most fun I've had since I was a kid."**

"**Me too."** I replied

"**You know Zero; you're actually a really cool guy."**

"**Ah thanks?"** I replied

"**No Zero I mean it, everyone says you're just a hard ass with a bad attitude, but I think it's just an act, the real you, the you underneath the hard exterior is a pretty cool guy."** she said to me

I was so touched that I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then I sat back and said **"When I'm around you I feel like a new person, it's like I can be my old self, the happy Zero I used to be; I forget everything else, I forget my parent's being killed, I forget being a vampire , I just forget everything bad."**

Next thing I knew she was on my lap and the two of us were kissing. She unbutton my shirt and I picked her up while still kissing and walked over to her bed; as we laid there making out she reached for my belt and was about to unbuckle it when someone knocked on her door causing both of us to jump. I dove out her window and into the trees. She opened the door to her room only to find Shiki standing on the other side.

"**Shiki! What are you doing here?"** Ayame asked

"**I couldn't stop thinking about you."** he replied **"I worry about you."**

"**Look; Senri I'm fine you don't need to check on me okay."**

"**But…." **

"**Senri! Seriously, what happened wasn't you fault."**

"**But the way you looked at me…I….."**

"**Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting to see you; it opened some old wounds."**

"**I understand; it's hard to see my face again." **

"**Yeah but knowing it's you and not that monster makes it easier; so I'm okay."**

"**Well, that makes me feel little better, thanks for not telling the others."**

"**No problem, I'm kind a hoping we can be friends."**

"**Me too." **he said before leaving her room.

She closed the door behind him and ran to the window; as she stuck her head out she whispered **"Zero, Hey Zero are you out there?"**

"**Yeah I'm here."** I replied

I climbed down from my branch and through her window. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and leaned against the wall and pulled her into my lap so that her head was resting on my chest. Soon both of us were fast asleep. That night was the most peaceful sleep I'd had since I was a child.

In the morning I woke up to find Ayame half dressed. She was changing into her uniform, and I just couldn't look away. When she turned around I quickly looked away, I knew I was caught but she didn't seem to cover up or freak out. All she did was smile and say **"Good morning Zero."**

"**Morning."** I replied yawning.

"**Here."** she said throwing a pack of blood tablets at me. I realized I hadn't taken any since I drank her blood the other morning. In face I didn't really feel like taking any at that moment either. I shoved them into my pocket and snuck down the hall to my room; once I had changed I headed to class.

The next few weeks flew by in a blur, every day was the same. I go to class, do my prefect duties with Ayame, we'd either go on a vampire hunt or patrol the campus all night. Then we'd hang out in her room or go our separate ways. I never asked her about Shiki's visit even though it was bugging the hell out of me. But if she wanted to tell me about it she would have and it really was none of my business. It was just before Halloween and the Chairman decided to have a masquerade ball to celebrate. He asked that Ayame and I watch over the party and have some fun at the same time.

The day before the ball Toga had Ayame and I do some hunter training, we were in the court yard of the school grounds sword fighting; when out of the blue Ayame said **"Will you dance with me at the ball?"**

"**I'm not a big dancer sorry."**

"**How about if I beat you, you'll dance with me?"**

"**And if I beat you?"** I asked

"**Then… you don't have to dance with me and I'll patrol the campus alone for one night to give you a break."**

"**Okay deal."** I said

The two of us were going strong for about an hour before I had her pinned on the ground; I was just about to say I won when she swiped my feet out from under me and took my sword. As I lay there on the ground she danced around shouting I won, I won over and over again. I hadn't realized that half of the night class were watching us until Maria started clapping.

"**Shouldn't you all be in class?"** I growled

"**We were but we saw the two of you from the classroom window and decided to come watch."** said Aido

"**Well get back to class all of you!" **I shouted while standing up. I brushed the grass off of me and stormed off. I hated the thought of being beaten by a girl; but being beaten by a girl in front of the night class was even worse.

I was about to head over to the barn to visit lily. I hadn't stopped by there in a while and I kind of missed her. When I arrived I was struck by my vampire thirst again; this time it hit me harder than ever I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blood tables and downed the whole pack.

I needed a rest so I decided to lie down on the hay and soon I was fast asleep. I woke up several hours later to the sound of someone shouting my name. I sat up slowly; feeling a little groggy and disoriented. After a few seconds Ayame came into the barn. Lily thrashed and kicked at her for a few seconds before Ayame pulled out a carrot and handed it to her.

"**Easy girl, easy."** she said to the horse

She began brushing the horse's mane, so I stood up and walked over to her.

"**Hey sleepy head."** she said while still brushing lily.

"**Hey."** I yawned **"What time is it?"**

"**Around nine thirty." **

"**What?"** I replied in shock, _"Had I actually slept that long?"_

"**Don't worry Zero; I took care of everything, but I had to come find you cause we have hunter's orders, and I'm not allowed to go alone."** she said handing me a piece of paper from the hunters association.

The sun was just setting as we walked out of the barn. I told Ayame to meet me at the front gate in thirty minutes; I wanted to change out of my uniform before going on a hunt. Back in my room I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before downing a few more blood tablets and loading my gun full of bullets.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for ending chapter 3 a little short! Hope you like chapter 4! **Feel free to review the story! Any feedback will help!)**

When I reached the front gate Ayame was nowhere to be found and the gate was blowing in the wind. I raced into the village to try to find her but all I found was some of the night class roaming around. When I asked them why they were here; they said Yuki asked them to hunt down some vampires that were causing trouble in the village. I also asked if they'd seen Ayame but they shook their heads no.

As I rounded the next corner I found Ayame fighting with a level E vampire. I could tell she had injured him with anti-vampire daggers because he was cut open in several spots. She looked like she was having fun dodging him as he swung at her several times; she kicked him in the face several times and just as he swung at her she jumped back. He swing at her again but this time she didn't get far enough away and I could hear the fabric of her shirt rip.

"**Son of a….. This was my favourite shirt!"** she shouted as she pulled her gun out of her jacket.

"**I'm done playing games with you, goodbye!" **She pulled the trigger and the vampire evaporated into dust.

I was about to walk up to her when she shouted **"NO! Zero stay where you are!"**

"**What? Why?"** I replied

"**Because, that damn level E cut me open pretty good and I don't want you going berserk with thirst, so just stay there!"**

Hearing that she was injured made me something inside me click; forget all about being a vampire, all I cared about was running to her and making sure she was alright.

I ran to her side and turned her around to see that her shirt was torn and she had a large gash across her ribs. I gathered her up into my arms and took off towards headquarters; once there I rushed to the infirmary and into the first available room I saw. The nurse was startled as I shouted at her for some help. I stayed in the room as the nurse stitched up Ayame's wound before bandaging her up and calling her father.

Toga stormed into the room several minutes later and shouted **"That's it no more hunting for you!"**

"**What? Dad you've gotta be kidding me? It's just a scratch!"**

"**This is no joke Ayame; from now on you'll no longer be hunting vampires!"**

"**But dad….."**

"**No buts!"**

"**I'm a vampire hunter; it's my job to hunt them!"**

"**Not anymore, from now on you're going to be a normal girl going to Cross Academy!"**

"**But I'm not a normal girl dad; I was born a vampire hunter!"**

Toga sat down on the edge of the bed put his head in his hands and said **"You're all I've got Ayame; I lost your mother I can't lose you too!'**

"**Dad stop being ridiculous; I can't stop being a vampire hunter any more than you can!" **

"**Well as the head of the association I'm taking you off duty until further notice!"**

"**This is so unfair."** Ayame said as she jumped out of the bed and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door shut on her way out and I could hear her shouting all the way down the hall.

"**I'll go after her." **I said to Toga while giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"**Thanks Zero, I can always count on you, please watch out for her." **he said to me before I left the room and raced down the hall.

I found Ayame in her room at the academy; I had no idea how she had gotten that far away in such a short period of time but she did. She had just finished changing her clothes and was now wearing tight dark blue jeans, a tight t-shirt that had Jack from the nightmare before Christmas on it, a dark leather jacket and black stilettos. I walked into the room and sat down in the chair. I really do like the chair; it's comfy.

She sighed and said **"Zero I can't stop being a hunter."**

"**I know, but for now just do what your dad says and eventually he'll forget all about it."**

"**No Zero he won't, he blames himself for my mother's death and now he won't let me do anything slightly dangerous; I'm surprised he even allows me to go to school here."**

I could see the tears in her eyes again so I pulled her down onto my lap and hugged her. She let go of me and said **"Thanks Zero you always make me feel better."**

She then kissed me on the cheek; which made my heart skip a beat for the second time since we met. I couldn't believe that I was falling in love for a second time and this time I didn't have to worry about my life ending or her having another lover like Yuki did. This girl was so much like me in so many ways. We sat in the chair and stared at each other until I leaned in and kissed her.

We kissed and kissed over and over again and before I knew it she was sitting on top of me with nothing but her bra on and she was unbuttoning my shirt, I didn't want to stop her but I was beginning to feel thirsty. I was about to push her off; but I found myself licking her neck instead. Before I could stop myself I sunk my fangs into her neck. I felt pure bliss as I drank her blood; I could tell she was okay with it because she wrapped her arms around my neck, tangled her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer to her.

"_This must be the feeling, you get when you drink from someone you love!"_ I thought as I pulled my fangs back out.

The two of us sat and stared at each other for several minutes before she leaned towards me and kissed me. Even though I just drank her blood and my mouth was still full of it she still kissed me; soon we were making out. After a while we lay down on her bed and cuddled and before I knew it she was a sleep on my chest.

In the morning I woke up with Ayame still a sleep on my chest and Toga staring me in the face. He looked extremely pissed and I felt really embarrassed to have Ayame's father and my sensei catch us half-dressed on her bed together. He motioned for me to join him in the hall but the minute I moved Ayame woke up.

"**Dad what are you doing here?" **she said** "Get out of my room."**

"**What I'd like to know is why Zero is in your bed?"**

"**Why is that any of your business?" **she shouted** "Since when did you start caring about who I'm with!"**

"**You're my daughter! I have a right to know!" **he shouted back

"**NO! You only care that it's Zero, if it was anyone else you'd be walking away!"**

"**Is that true Toga!" **I said

"**Of course not Zero!"** he lied

"**Is it because I'm a vampire, is that why you think I'm not good enough for her?"** I shouted

"**No…..Zero….I….." **was all he could say

I picked my shirt and jacket up off the floor before jumping out the window. I could hear Ayame yelling my name from the window but I didn't turn around I walked off towards the barn. Once there I sat down in the hay and put on my shirt.

"_Why? Why do you have to be so stupid?"_ I thought to myself _"She has no future with you! Just give up on happiness Zero, you're a Level D vampire, no one will want you!"_

"**What do you think lily?"** I said to the horse as she nudged me.

I sat there for several hours before realizing that it was Saturday and that meant the masquerade ball was tonight. The chairman asked that Ayame and I watch over the ball and have a little fun in the process. The last ball I attended was when Shizuka Hio reappeared and I nearly became a Level E. I had promised Ayame I'd dance with her so I ran back to the Chairman's bathroom to take a shower.

When I finished my shower I headed to my room and changed into my school uniform. All of the male students wore their school uniforms while the girls wore dresses. I headed into town to find a mask since it was a masquerade ball.

As I walked by shop after shop I couldn't find a single mask until I spotted one in the window of this small thrift store. I stopped dead in my tracks and whispered **"Ichiru."**

The minute I seen this mask in the shop window I almost began to cry; It was the very mask that Ichiru was wearing the night I realized he was still alive. I had to buy that mask and wear it in memory of my brother. I missed him so much; and I wondered if we would have become closer if he was still alive. I wondered through the town for the rest of the afternoon thinking about my brother.

As the evening approached I headed over to the ball room to find students finishing the decorations for the ball. The place was decorated with black and silver fabric and tiny lights hung from the ceiling. Chairman Cross appeared out of nowhere and snapped at least thirty pictures of me. He was always snapping photos of me. I asked him if he had heard about Toga finding me in Ayame's room this morning. He replied** "Yes I did the man ranted and raved about it in my office for about an hour; but in my opinion it's up to the two of you if you should be together or not Zero; personally I think your perfect for each other."**

That comment made me smile which caused him to take more photos of me.

The ball was well into the swing of things before the night class arrived. I watched as Yuki danced with Hanabusa and then with the dorm president Takuma Ichijo. She kept eyeing me as I leaned against the pillar waiting for Ayame to show up. I just ignored her stares, she wasn't my Yuki anymore. No matter what she did she'd never be the Yuki Cross that I once loved.

When Ayame finally walked in the whole room stopped and stared at her, she was wearing a strapless black ball gown that clung to her upper body and flared out like a princess dress; the dress sparkled when the light hit it; her shoes were of course black high heels. Her hair was done up into a messy bun with several strands hanging down everywhere and her mash was made of black lace and feathers. She looked absolutely beautiful; even more so then any human or vampire I had ever seen.

But the reason the whole night class was staring was because they could see her scar; and like me they must have been thinking about Senri because they kept looking from her to him and back again. I could hear the day class whispering about how they thought she must have gotten the scar but the night class was completely silent. I knew what must have been going through their heads and I could tell by the look on Senri's face that he had to have had something to do with that scar.

When Ayame finally approached me I bowed and took her hand in mine. As the two of us twirled across the dance floor I could feel Yuki's jealousy stabbing me in the back as she watched us dance. After all I never danced with her in the five years that I've known her. But my heart now belonged to Ayame and I had to finally admit that to myself and move on.

The whole world seemed to slip away; as we danced all I could see was Ayame and all she seemed to see was me. At the end of the song Chairman Cross showed up and took several photos of the two of us. Ayame leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek before saying **"Thanks for the lovey dance Zero."**

"**Any time." **I replied

She smiled at me then pulled out her prefect badge and pulled it up over her bare arm. We were about to check out the rest of the ball when Senri walked up bowed and said **"May I have this dance?"**

Ayame stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand. As the two of them danced I realized they looked similar; why hadn't I noticed before that her highlights match the color of Shiki's hair and her eye color matched his too. The two of them moved gracefully across the dance floor almost like they were gliding; I noticed that all of the night class was watching them too especially Rima; who was in a fit of rage at the moment. As the song ended the two of them were standing back where they had started; Shiki placed her hand in mine before bowing and walking away. We could both hear Rima shouting at him because he danced with Ayame and he wouldn't give any answers to her questions.

"**Ready for some patrolling?" **I said while letting go of her hand.

"**Sure."**

As we turned to start the patrol for a second time; the barn manager stormed in screaming **"The barns on fire!"**

"**Lily!" **Ayame shouted to me.

I took off towards the barn to find it was burnt to the ground but Lily and the other horses stood safe and sound in the field nearby. Ayame caught up a few seconds later; she had torn half of the bottom of her dress off and now it looked more like a funky cocktail dress rather than a ball gown. I turned back around and began brushing the ash off of lily. Ayame wrapped her arms around my neck from behind me and whispered in my ear **"Thank god, they're safe."**

I just nodded in response. Having her close to me was really making my heart beat. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and never let go. I unwrapped myself from her arms and pulled her around me; then I kissed her over and over again. I didn't care if her father disapproved of me I wanted her to be mine. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

(Here's chapter 5 hope you like it. If you have any comments feel free to review the story**, don't be shy any comments are welcome**! Again I do not own the vampire knight characters!)

I felt like I could have held Ayame forever. But before I knew it; it was time to head back to the party. I knew that the chairman would be worried if we didn't return after all we were supposed to be the security for the evening. When we arrived back at the party everything was normal. All the students seemed to be having a great time and I decided to ask Ayame to dance again even though her dress was trashed she still looked like a million bucks and my heart wouldn't stop racing every time I looked at her.

The next morning I was woken up by Ayame banging on my bedroom door; I opened it up to find her dressed in a purple sundress with matching flip flops. She had her hair tied back with a purple ribbon and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"**Morning Zero!"** she shouted as I opened the door. **"Cross asked us to run some errands today, so I thought I come wake you up." **

I grumbled and waked over to my closet to get some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I loved the idea of being alone with Ayame for the whole day but I hadn't slept well last night and I was kind of tired. I downed a box of blood tablets before jumping into the shower

After I had finished getting ready we headed into town together; we walked by stand after stand gathering the things chairman cross as us to get, Ayame noticed a cute little black and purple charm bracelet on a jewellery stand she tried it on and said **"Look Zero it fits perfectly."**

I smiled and said** "It looks beautiful on you."**

"**Yes, yes your girlfriend is beautiful; the two of you look so cute together."** Said the clerk

Ayame blushed and looked away from me; I handed the clerk money for the bracelet Ayame tried to protest but I said **"It's a gift from me to you."**

"**But Zero…."**

"**No buts."** I said before kissing her. I held her tight for several minutes before the clerk cleared his throat and motioned for us to move on. We finished up our errands and headed back to the academy just around lunch time to find chairman cross waiting at the front gate. He took the bags from me and handed me orders from the hunters association. I read them quickly before giving Ayame a kiss on the cheek and saying I'd be back later.

I quickly found the vampire I was looking for; I didn't want to waste time, I wanted to get back to the school and hang with the girl I loved. The vampire was hiding out under a bridge; he was holding a body in his arms and stroking the hair gently. The minute he noticed me he looked relieved.

"**I knew you'd come for me sooner or later."** said the level E.

"**You know why I'm here right?" **I asked holding out the extermination papers.

"**I know, and I won't put up a fight either." **he replied while lying the woman on the ground and standing up.

"_What's wrong with this guy?"_ I wondered

"**Do you have any idea what it's like to kill someone you love? To drink their blood until there was nothing left?" **he asked

I shook my head no, _"What the hell is he talking about?" _I thought.

"**Oh good, I hope you never have to live through that." **he replied while walking closer to me.

He stopped inches away from my face and whisper in my ear **"I have, I watched as my love died in my arms because I just had to have a taste; and that's why I'm glad you people finally found me, now I can be at peace."**

He grabbed my hand and pushed my figure against the trigger of my gun; the next thing I knew I was covered in vampire dust. I brushed myself off and headed back to school. I found Ayame lying under a tree near the horse barn; she was now wearing tight jeans and a tank top that said "rock star" on it. She was sound asleep, but the minute I got close I thought about what that vampire had said and I gathered her up in my arms and held on to her tight.

"**Zero? What's wrong?" **she asked

"**Nothing." **I replied still hugging her tightly. I hadn't realized how much the level E had shaken me up. ** "Nothing at all." **I repeated once more while burying my face in her hair. The two of us sat like that until sunset.

That evening we hung out in the barn for most of the night; and I began to notice that all of the bite marks I had made on Ayame since I met her were nowhere to be seen. I also noticed that her stitches weren't bothering her either. _"She must be a fast healer!"_ I thought

"**Hey how are your stitches?" **I asked

"**Oh there fine, wanna see?"** she replied while pulling her shirt up. I looked them over for a few seconds then pulled her shirt back down and said **"You heal fast."**

"**Hum, my dad said I'm like chairman cross, I have extra vampire DNA; so I heal faster." **she replied

We sat in the barn for most of the night talking; I could see that Ayame was falling asleep so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I kissed her good night before leaving and heading over to the moon dorm to check up on the vampires; they all seemed to be behaving so I left and went back to the barn to see lily.

I must have fallen asleep in the barn because I was woken up by the barn manager at sunrise. He gave me a funny look as I jumped to my feet and said **"What time is it?"**

"**Seven thirty." **he replied

"_Crap I'm gonna be late for school!"_ I thought as I ran out of the barn and to my room to change. I got to class just a few minutes after the bell rang and the teacher made me stay after class for supplementary classes.

By the time I was finished my school work the sun had set and I ran as fast as I could to find Ayame. But the night class was already in the class room and Ayame was nowhere to be found. As I searcher I came across a few vampires hiding in the woods near the moon dorm. They all surrounded me and just as I was about to pull out my gun Ayame walked up behind me.

"**Vampires are prohibited from entering school grounds without permission."** She said as she pulled her gun out from the inside of her jacket.

"**Oh look vampire hunters."** said one of the vampires

"**She looks awful tasty." **said another one

"**Touch me and die vampire scum."**

"**Now that you mention it Twig, she does look awful tasty." **

I grabbed Ayame and pulled her behind me before pulling out my gun and pointing it at the main vampire.

"**I suggest you all leave before you find yourselves dead."** I said

"**Man who is this kid?"** said another vampire **"Just take him out."**

"**Be careful boys he's no ordinary vampire hunter."** said a man in a suite.

"**So he's Zero Kiryu, the one who killed our Rido Kuran."** said another vampire

"**You killed Rido Kuran?"** said Ayame looking surprized.

"**Yes I did."** I replied **"And I'll kill all of you if you don't leave now."**

At that very moment all of the vampires charged us. We both shot as many as we could before running out of bullets. I was about to distract them so Ayame could run when she handed me a dagger. I looked over to see she had it tied to her thigh. She also had a staff just like Yuki's; no it was Yuki's.

"**Where did you get that?"** I said pointing to Artemis.

"**Oh I stole it from Yuki Kuran." **she replied **"What? She's a vampire, she shouldn't have anti-vampire weapons."**

The vampires began advancing again and we did our best to fight them off but one kicked Ayame and she fell to the ground. I bent over to help her up just as the vampire in the suite stabbed me with a sword. It went right through my shoulder; and I realized it was an anti-vampire sword as soon as it touched my skin. I screamed out in pain and anger. But before I could retaliate I was knocked to the ground and was being hit from all angles. The man with the sword stabbed me with it one more time so that I could no longer move.

"**ZERO!"** I heard Ayame scream over and over **"ZEEERRRROOO!"**

I had to lay there and watch as they dragged her off into the forest kicking and screaming, before I finally passed out the man in the suite said **"This is pay back for killing Rido the man we all loved, don't worry you won't die, but she might."**

He then began laughing as he walked away and the last thing I heard before passing out was Ayame's ear piercing scream. When I came to I was lying in a bed in the moon dorm, and at first I thought the girl sitting next to me was Ayame. I was about to grab her and hug her when I regained my scenes and realized she was Yuki, standing next to her was Aido.

"**Where is she?"** I said to Yuki

"**Oh Zero, good your awake."**

"**Where is she, Yuki?" **I repeated

"**I was so worried that you were going to turn to dust."** she replied while hugging me.

"**Yuki, where's….." **

I never got to finish the sentence because Yuki kissed me. A whole wave of emotions that I had let go suddenly came back and hit me full force; I kissed Yuki back and tightened my grip on her.

"**I'm so glad you're okay Zero! I love you." **she said after we kissed

I hadn't even noticed the other presence that had walked into the room until it was too late. I looked over to see Ayame standing at the door. Her face was expressionless as she dropped the flowers that she had in her hands and stormed out of the room.

"**Ayame."** I said while trying to get up and go after her. But I winced in pain and realized I was still injured_. "I'm sorry!"_ I thought to myself.

Yuki knew that I was in pain and needed blood so she made a small cut on her neck and I; unable to resist took her offer. I drank from her until she made me stop, and then I sat there silent until Yuki finally left me alone.

"_What have I done? I'm sorry Ayame!"_ I thought to myself again _"What am I going to do? Why? Why did I kiss her back?" _

A few hours after drinking Yuki's blood I was completely healed. I left the moon dorm without being noticed and found myself outside Ayame's door. I knocked several times with no reply; I opened the door to find her things were still here but she wasn't.

I searched the whole campus, she wasn't with Lily or on the firing range; I finally found her with Senri and Ichijo in the automotive department. Chairman Cross and Toga decided to open this new department of study so that the students could learn about cars. The three of them were talking while, Senri worked on a car and Ayame worked on a motorcycle. I couldn't seem to face her so I hide behind a corner and listened in.

"**Hey Takuma, make yourself useful and hand me that wrench."** I heard Ayame say

"**Um sure, this one?"** Ichijo replied

"**No she wants the 15mil."** said Shiki

"**Oh this one."** replied Ichijo

"**Yes thanks."** Said Ayame

"**So Aido told us about what happened in the moon dorm; you want to talk about it?"** said Senri.

"**NO I don't Shiki."** replied Ayame

"**Oh come on, you'll feel better."** said Ichijo while leaning over her

"**I said I don't want to talk about Kiryu and that girl."** She said while flinging a wrench my way, it stuck through the wall just missing my face; then she went into the next room to get more tools.

"**Hum I guess she knew he was standing there." **Shiki said to Ichijo

"**Seems that way doesn't it?"** replied Ichijo **"By the way you never told me how you two know each other."**

"**Hummm."** was all Shiki replied

"**Stop talking about me like I can't hear you!" **I shouted while walking into the room

"**Oh Kiryu didn't see ya there." **Said Ichijo

At that very moment Yuki and Aido walked in, they were showing Sara Shirabuki (another pure blood) around the campus. The minute they walked through the door Ayame came back into the room.

"**Oh and these are the stuff the students work on while in this class."** said Aido **"This bike belongs to Ayame Yagari, and that car is what Shiki is rebuilding, the other cars are the ones the day class students work on."**

Ayame marched in between them and began working on her bike again; while Aido showed Sara around and Yuki stayed over by the door. I stood frozen in the corner next to Ichijo and Shiki. You could have cut the tension between Yuki, Ayame and I with a knife.

"**Ayame you have something of Yuki's that she'd like returned."** Said Aido, as he and Sara walked past Ayame to the door.

"**What? Artemis?" **she replied while taking out the rod.

"**Yes Artemis!"** said Yuki angrily

Ayame threw the rod and it landed at Yuki's feet before rolling across the floor and stopping just short of Sara's feet.

"**Rude as always Ayame."** said Sara as she picked up the rod and handed it to Yuki.

"**You know each other?"** asked Aido

"**I was the hunter who interrogated her about the death of her fiancé." **replied Ayame **"Can't wait till they actually prove it was all you, so that I can be of some use here."**

"**Please don't touch any of the night class without just cause." **asked Yuki

"**Did I say I was going to do anything Kuran?"** Ayame said **"And since when did I ever start taking orders from a filthy pure blood like you?"**

"**If you try to harm anyone from the night class; I'll stop you!" **

Ayame put down what she was doing and walked right up to Yuki; she was giving her the most Zero like stare I had ever seen before saying **"Is that so?"**

"**Yes it is!" **replied Yuki

"**Any time you feel strong enough come and find me!"** Ayame said

The two glared at each other for several minutes before Ayame turned and walked out of the room.

Ayame avoided me for the rest of the week whenever possible. She showed up for her prefect duties but refused to look at me or Yuki. She sat as far away from me in class as humanly possible and again avoided looking my way. During lunch she sat in the trees and refused to look my way; I felt like I had ruined any chance I had at happiness with her. I tried to talk to her several times but she would just ignore me like I didn't exist or she'd just walk away.

I woke up Friday morning covered in sweat; that night I had a nightmare that ended in Ayame dead in my arms, Yuki covered in blood and Yagari aiming a gun at me. I climbed out of bed and washed my face in the sink before getting dressed and heading over to the newly built barn to see Lily. I walked into the barn to find Ayame brushing Lily; she looked over at me and said **"Good morning Zero."**

It took me a few seconds to respond but I eventually said **"Good morning."**

I walked up behind Ayame; hugged her and whispered **"I'm sorry."** into her ear.

"**Zero, don't." **she replied** "You love her, I get it, so you don't need to apologise."**

She slipped out from under my arms and started towards the door. But I couldn't let her go I just couldn't.I grabbed her and held her as tight as I could and whispered **"I'm sorry."** over and over again.

"**Zero, really you don't have to apologise to me." **She said smiling at me

"**I love you, not Yuki." **I blurted out. After that I kissed her and the two of us ended up lying in the hay for the rest of the day.

"**Zero, we should head over to the moon dorm entrance soon."** Ayame said while straitening her clothes and cleaning the hay off herself.

"**I know."** I said while pulling her back down on top of me. **"But I just don't wanna yet."**

"**Zero!"** she giggled

"**There you are; I thought I'd never find you two."** said the Chairman from the barn door

"**Chairman Cross."** said Ayame as she jumped to her feet

"**Get over to the moon dorm and then the sun dorm; it's time to do some real prefect duties."** he said while turning around

"**Yes sir."** replied Ayame

"**Ah young love."** said the chairman as he walked away

"**What does he mean by real prefect duties?"** asked Ayame

"**It means we go to the student's rooms and confiscate anything that's banned."** I groaned

The two of us spent the rest of the day and most of the evening going through the dorms. It was a pain and we had to confiscate something from every student in the day class and from a few night class students as well.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hope you are enjoying my story! Again I don't own the VK characters! Feel free to review please I would love to know if you like it or not! I was on vacation so sorry this is taking forever!)

The next few weeks seemed to fly by every day felt like an eternity. I was sent on so many hunts by the association that I barely spent any time with Ayame. I think Toga sent me on so many hunts so that I couldn't see his daughter. Most nights I would return from a hunt and Ayame would be fast asleep in her bed. Vampires were acting out more and more due to Kaname being missing. That guy was really starting to get on everyone's nerves. There were a few close calls on campus as vampires snuck their way through the gates; but luckily Ayame took care of those vampires while I was out hunting ones on the list.

"_Finally!"_ I thought as when I woke up on Saturday _"A day to myself!"_

I climbed out of bed and headed over to the bathroom for a quick shower. I downed a few blood tablets before getting dressed and heading out to find the girl I love. I found Ayame in the work shop with Shiki; they were tinkering with her bike and I didn't really want to disturb them. I was about to walk out when I heard Ayame call my name. I turned to see her wearing tight fitting dark purple leather pants and matching jacket with dark purple stilettos and a pink tank top; she had dark purple eye shadow and mascara on that made her beautiful blue eyes pop. She took my breath away AGAIN!

"**Hey."** I said to her after a few minutes of staring.

"**I missed you."** she said while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"**I missed you too."** I said before kissing her. **"You look hot."**

"**Thanks, Senri helped me with my makeup." **she replied while turning and smiling at Senri.

"**Well if you don't mind Senri, I'd like to steal my girlfriend for a while." **I said to him.

"**Oh no go ahead dude."** He replied

"**Thanks for the help Senri."** Ayame said as she followed me out of the shop.

"**Anytime!"** He shouted behind us.

After we left the shop Ayame turned to me and said **"Is it okay if I go and change my clothes."**

"**Sure go ahead."** I replied while following her to her room.

I sat on her bed as she rummaged through the closet and pulled out a cute dark blue sundress with matching flip flops. She quickly change in to it before I dragged her out of her room and to the spot I had picked out earlier; it was just under a giant willow tree I had set out a picnic blanket and surrounded it with tea light candles. She smiled as I pulled a couple of sandwiches and juice boxes out of the basket and handed them to her.

"**You did all of this for me?"** she asked with tears in her eyes

I smiled and kissed her before saying **"I'd go to the moon and back for you." **It was true too; I felt like I would do anything for this girl.

"**Even if I wasn't human?"** she asked looking at the ground.

"**What?"** I said shocked. _"Why was she asking that?"_ I wondered

"**Nothing, never mind; forget I said anything."** she said still looking at the ground.

I placed a hand under her chin and lifter her face so that she was looking me in the eyes; I could see the sadness hidden deep in those blue eyes of her so I said **"Ayame, I love you no matter what! You know that right?"**

"**I love you too Zero." **she replied with a smile; but I could still see sadness in her eyes.

The longer I left my hand on her face the more I noticed that she had a fever; her skin was burning hot. I moved my hand to her forehead and said **"Ayame? Are you sick?"**

"**No, why?"** she replied.

I picked her up and said **"Come on we need to get you inside, your burning up."**

"**ZERO?" **she shouted at me** "I'm fine; put me down!"**

"**You're not fine; you feel like you're on fire!" **I replied

I carried her back to her room and laid her down in her bed before going to the sink and soaking a towel in cold water. I placed the towel on her forehead and watched as she shivered from the cold water. Her cheeks looked flushed, and her breathing had picked up slightly, so I knew she was lying when she said she was fine. She tried to get up off the bed but seem too weak to move, so I gently pushed her back down and replaced the cloth on her head.

"**Zero I'm fine really, this happens all the time." **she said while pushing the towel off of her head.

"**What do you mean this happens all the time?"** I asked

"**Can you get my pills from under the sink." **she replied pointing to the sink.

I walked over to the sink in her room and sure enough right in the cupboard was a small bottle of pills; her name and the scientific name of the drug were on the bottle so I handed it to her along with a glass of water.

After she took a few pills she said **"Don't worry Zero, I get like this sometimes; it's been happening since my mom died."**

"**So what are these for anyway?"** I asked while reading the bottle again.

"**Um, I'm not total sure, but the doctor said it had something to do with my scar."** she replied while sitting up. **"Shall we finish our date?"**

"**Sure, if you feel up to it."** I replied while holding out my hand to her.

"**I'm fine now."** she replied while taking my hand and standing up.

It was a beautiful evening the temperature was warm for the time of year but no one liked the cold winter months anyway. The two of us sat and relaxed on the blanket well into the night; I was just about to kiss her when Aido came out from behind the tree and said **"Miss Kuran would like to speak to you in private Kiryu."**

"**Tell her I'm busy."**

"**She asked that you come right away; it's urgent."** said Ichijo

"**I SAID TELL HER I'M BUSY!"** I shouted at him.

"**Zero."** Ayame said while placing her hand gently on my arm. I looked at her to see her smiling at me; she had the most sincere look in her eyes.

"**Just go to her."** she said

I was about to protest when Ayame got up and started walking towards the barn. She turned back to me; smiled and said **"The faster you go the faster you can come back to me."**

I fallowed Aido to the moon dorm and into HER room. She was the last person I wanted to see. I had already told myself that I no longer needed her. I loved Ayame now and I wanted my past to stay in the past. But for some reason the gods weren't in my favour; they liked to toy with me; play with my emotions. They wouldn't let me forget her; even though I want to.

"**So I'm here, what do you want Kuran?"** I asked as I walked over to the chair she was sitting in. She didn't answer or turn the chair around so I turned it around and said "**I said what do you want Yuki…"**

I found her sitting there unable to move; she was as pale as could be, sweat was running down her face and I could tell she hadn't fed since she came to the school. My heart ached for her; even though I didn't want it to; even though I had moved on with Ayame, I still felt for her; I still loved her. She reached up and stroked my face gently.

"**Yuki."** I whispered as she hugged me tightly. I heard her mumble **"Sorry Zero"** before sinking her fangs deep into my neck. I froze unable to make my arms push her away; unable to jump to my feet and run away. At that very moment I know she was using all of her powers as a pureblood to stop me from leaving while she fed on my blood.

When she was finished I was too weak to keep my eyes open I seen her mouth sorry before I passed out. The next thing I knew I was laying on her couch I could hear her talking to Ichijo and Sara. The voices began to come closer so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep until they left.

I was so angry at myself for coming to her; I was even angrier that I thought my Yuki still existed; she was no longer the Yuki Cross I cared about. I was even angrier at the fact that Kaname was the one who destroyed the Yuki I knew and loved. But the thing that pissed me off the most was that I had been used once again by a Kuran before being thrown away.

I slowly picked myself up off of her couch and dragged my ass out of the moon dorm. When Aido tried to help me I slapped his hand away and mumbled **"Don't touch me."** before continued on my way. I made it half way to the barn before collapsing on the ground. I knew that I shouldn't be moving yet; I was still too weak but I had to get out of the moon door and away from the pureblood princess before it was too late.

When I had reached the barn I leaned against the wall until I was strong enough to go in and pretend nothing had happened. As I leaned there I heard Ayame talking to Shiki. _"What's he doing here?" _I wondered _"Those two have been hanging out a lot!" _

"**You know what they're doing over there don't you?"** I heard Shiki say

I heard Ayame sigh before saying **"I do."**

"**And you're not angry?"** he asked **"I mean he is your boyfriend and all."**

"**I'm not too concerned with that girl, Zero is mine; if she pisses me off enough I'll get rid of her."** she replied

"**So why haven't you done anything yet? I mean first she kisses him and now she's probably drinking his blood and yet you don't even wanna do anything?"** He said

"**It would hurt Zero too much if I harmed her! That's why I do nothing."** she replied

"**You're starting to sound like HIM a little, you know that right." **

"**Like who?" **she asked

"**Kaname."** he replied

"**Kaname?"** I hear her say **"No way am I anything like him!"**

"**Well he wouldn't hurt Zero because Yuki loved him and now you won't hurt Yuki because Zero loves her."**

"**Never compare me to that vile creature again Senri." **Ayame replied

"**Sorry I was just saying that the situation is similar." **Senri said **"I'm gonna head out now, talk to you later."**

"**See ya."** she replied

I moved over to the window still unable to stand on my own and watched as Ayame brushed Lily's mane. After a few minutes she winced in pain and the brush fell from her hand; she reached for her chest and began gasping for air. Her face went white and she fell to the floor. I tried to run to her but I too fell to the ground. I was still too weak from Yuki drinking my blood. I laid there listening to her gasping for air for several minutes but then suddenly everything went silent. I slowly pulled myself up to the window and looked in to see Ayame sitting on a bale of hay; she was hugging her knees and crying. Out of the darkness I heard a voice say to her **"Your spells are happening more and more lately."** I knew all too well who the voice belonged too and soon I seen Kaname step out of the shadows.

"**Shut up Kaname, just shut up!"** She shouted at him.

"**Why won't you let me end your pain?"** He asked

"**Why don't you go bother you sweet princess and leave me alone!"** She replied

"**Yes, Yuki is my princess; but soon you'll be my warrior just like you were born to be!" **He said

"**I'm not becoming anything for you, I'd rather die."** she said standing up, she wobbled back and forth like she was going to faint. Kaname reached out to steady her but she slapped his hand away and said **"Don't touch me."**

"**Just leave me alone Kaname!" **she shouted turning towards the door, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her pills.

After she took a few Kaname said **"No amount of pills will stop you from becoming your true self."**

"**Just shut up and leave before I decide to blow your head off!" **she shouted holding her gun towards him.

Kaname snickered before backing in to the shadows and disappearing. Ayame sat back down on the bale of hay and cried while I just stood there and watched; unable to make my body move. I didn't quite understand half of what was going on between Ayame and Kaname but I could tell she was hiding something from me. Something she didn't want anyone to know about, something about herself that Kaname must know.

I slid down the wall unable to hold myself up any longer and as I sat there my mind wandered. Could Ayame be a vampire? Could she be a werewolf? Why was Kaname interested in her? What was she hiding? Eventually I came to the conclusion that I had to protect her from danger at all costs, and I knew she'd eventually tell me her secret I just had to be patient.

Ayame finally found me outside the barn several hours later. She helped me back to my room and changed my shirt. Then she sat down inform of me with her back to me and lifted her hair away from her neck. She sat that way until I finally gave in and bit her. As I drank her delicious blood she sat completely silent; she didn't even tell me to stop when I reached the point of drinking too much. _"Does she want me to devour her?"_ I wondered and then it hit me _"Yes, Yes she does! She wants me to drink her dry, she wants to die!" _ I stopped drinking from her and wrapped my arms around her; I hugged her and whispered in her ear **"I love you, never think about leaving me again."**

She began sobbing and I held her to my chest for the rest of the night and well into the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

(Here is chapter 7 enjoy! P.s. I don't own any rights to VK I just love writing about them!PLEASE REVIEW if you want to !)

When I woke up I was alone. Ayame must have left some time ago her scent was fading from my room. I went to the window and opened the curtains expecting to find the hot sunshine in my face only to find it pitch black out.

"_I slept through the whole day?"_ I thought to myself

After I showered and got dressed I noticed that the whole school was empty of students. I went to the chairman's office to ask why. But before I got there I seen a poster on the wall that stated it was winter break. _"That explains it!"_ I thought as I turned and walked back towards the front gate.

I walked around the school for hours before finding Ayame and a few of the night class students hanging out in the courtyard. They were watching Ayame training with another hunter named Jake. She looked truly beautiful in her tight short jean shorts and a gothic tank top. I noticed how much faster and stronger she had become since I first met her. She had dodged all of Jake's attacks and before long Jake had to give up from exhaustion; he asked if any of the night class wanted to participate which made me a little nervous, I didn't want to see Ayame get hurt.

"**Um, thanks for putting the offer out Jake; but I think I'm done for the evening."** Ayame said before she walked up beside me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"**What a shame."** came a voice from behind Ayame **"I was hoping to play."**

We all turned to see a tall man who seemed to be about Kaname's height with long black hair and deep blue eyes. Ayame pulled her gun out and said **"Vampires are restricted from this area unless they have permission to be here."**

"**Permission? I don't need permission to go anywhere, I'm a pureblood."** said the man

"**I don't care who or what you are! I won't allow you to harm any students at my school!"** said Yuki from behind me, with Artemis fully extended.

"**Ah the Kuran princess! It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hiko Kurayami."** said the man bowing towards Yuki.

"**Please; don't cause trouble here, this is a peaceful school coexisting with humans and we want to keep it that way." **Yuki said to the vampire.

The pureblood disappeared only to reappear behind Ayame he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he placed under her chin; he pulled her head back slightly and said **"The only humans I sense here are this lovely girl and the other hunter over there." **

He licked Ayame's neck before saying **"My, your blood smells so delicious." **

I pulled my gun from my jacket and pointed it at the vampires head and said **"Let her go before I turn you into a thousand tiny pieces." **

He let go of Ayame and backed away. I grabbed her and pulled her behind me before shouting **"Touch her again and I won't hesitate in pulling the trigger vampire!**

"**How disrespectful of you Level D!"** said Hiko; his eyes turned to red and before I knew what was happening I was flying through the air; blood flew from my mouth as I hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.

"**Zero!"** I heard Ayame and Yuki yell at the same time.

"**How dare you touch him!"** screamed Ayame as she pulled her daggers out of her pockets and threw them at the pureblood, while running towards me.

He jumped out of the way and laughed **"Now this is more like it!"** he screamed as he conjured up his own weapons. Luckily he missed Ayame every time he threw a crystal like dagger at her. Yuki attacked but missed the pureblood and he knocked her to the ground. The rest of the night class came to her rescue but were all beaten by the pureblood. He was about to hurt Yuki but Ayame and the other hunter blocked him. His eyes grew to a deep crimson as he threw the pair of hunters into a tree. He then picked Ayame off of the ground and began choking her. I managed to pull my gun up from the ground a pull the trigger; shooting the pureblood in the shoulder. He dropped Ayame and screamed out in pain.

"**You'll pay for that Vampire hunter!"** he screamed before disappearing into thin air.

I smirked and dropped my gun unable to hold it any longer. Ayame ran to help me up but I swatted her hand away and said **"I don't need your help." ** _"Why did I just do that?"_ I thought to myself as I looked at her. I could see that her emotions went from shocked to hurt as she turned away from me and walked towards the gun range.

I slowly picked myself up from the ground and made my way back to my room; once there I went to my sink and stuck my head under the tap before downing a few blood tablets. When I looked up at the mirror a few seconds later my reflection moved on its own. It smiled at me and said **"Ready for your punishment vampire hunter?"**

I recognized the voice right away and stared at the mirror in shock as the back ground behind him changed into the outside of the gun range. He opened the door to the room and standing inside was Ayame. She had just finished off a clip and was reloading another one. She turned and said **"Oh hey Zero." **The monster taking on my form smiled at her before stepping closer. I gripped the edge of my sink and yelled **"Stay away from her Hiko!"**

He smiled and stepped even closer to her taking the gun out of her hand and placing it on the table before hugging her. Then before she had time to react he pinned her against the wall and held both of her hands above her head with one of his hands. She squirmed to get free and shouted **"Zero! What are you doing? Stop you're hurting me!"**

He began running his hand up her shirt which then caused her to kick him across the room and shout **"Seriously Zero what has gotten into you!"**

Hiko glared at her his eyes becoming crimson again as he lunged at her knocking her to the floor he pinned her down again only this time he used his legs to pin hers down. She screamed at him several time to get off her; but he just wasn't listening. I had to stand there unable to stop him from savagely beating and raping my love; I had to stand there and listen to her screaming for him to stop. When he was done he stood up with a smirk on his face and said to me **"Now you've received your punishment hunter." **

Ayame looked up at him and said** "Who are you?" **

He smiled before saying **"Your worst nightmare."** he then changed back into his normal appearance, knelt down beside Ayame and said **"I think I'll punish your boyfriend a little more."** he then grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, she struggled to get away from him but he was stronger. He then sunk his fangs deep into her neck and drank from her until she stopped moving and her arms fell to his sides. I screamed out in anger and smashed the mirror with both my hands several times, before sliding down to the floor and crying.

It was only the third time in my life that I cried. The first was when my parents were killed and the second was when my brother died in my arms and now I was crying for the love of my life that was probably dead by now I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

When I opened my eyes it was pitch black in the room and I was lying down on a soft bed. _"How did I get here?"_ I wondered as I pulled the sheets off of me and felt the pain coming from my back. I reached over and flicked on a lamp only to find that I was in the infirmary. Curled up in the chair next to my bed was Ayame. She looked unharmed; I jumped to my feet and ran to her being cautious not to wake her. _ "It was a Dream! It was just a dream!" _I told myself as I realized she was fine. _ "Just a dream!"_ I repeated over and over again before sliding down to the floor in front of her and laying my head on her leg. She looked down at me and said **"Zero you're finally awake."** before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing the top of my head.

I pulled her down on to my lap and hugged her as tight as I could. I was shaking like crazy and tears began to fall from my eyes but I didn't care. I only care that Ayame was safe and that everything that happened was a dream; a horrible; horrible dream.

"**Zero, what's wrong?"** she asked as I buried my face in her long dark hair.

"**It was all a dream."** I whispered

We stayed that way until my thirst got the better of me and I bit into Ayame's neck. She didn't seem to mind; in fact I thought I heard her moan, as she tangled her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer to her. All I could feel was the warmth and love coming from her as her warm loving blood slid down the inside of my throat. I pushed her away after a few minutes and laid my head in her lap. She stared down at me with love in her eyes as she brushed her fingers through my hair.

It reminded me of the way Shizuka brushed my hair as I laid in her lap, after she had attacked my family; so I stood up and got a bandage from the supply closet and placed it on the bite wound on Ayame's neck.

"**I'm going to go change my clothes."** she said while getting up **"You should get some more rest."**

She kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I laid back down on the bed and I was just about to fall asleep when out of nowhere a voice said **"She's quite the beauty isn't she?"**

"**Shut up Hiko." **I replied

"**It's a shame really."** he said

"**What is?" **I asked looking around the room.

"**That she won't be herself much longer."** he replied while laughing

After he said that last sentence I heard a loud crash coming from the hallway. I jumped to my feet and ran out of the room with the horrible pureblood still laughing behind me. About half way down the hallway I found Ayame laying on the floor; her face was as white as snow and she was in a great deal of pain, she was gasping for air and tears were running down her face. I picked her up in my arms bride style and ran to her room.

Once there I laid her down in her bed before going to her sink and getting her pills. I handed her a few pills and a few minutes after she took them the color came back to her face and her breathing went back to normal. She hugged me until she fell asleep in my arms.

"_What's wrong with her?" _I wondered _"Why is she going through this? What's happening to her? What can I do to help her?"_


	8. chapter 8 comming soon

I don't have internet at the current moment so chapters will be added slowly please keep reading though. I promise to post them as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 8

(Hope you've been enjoying the story so far…. Chapter 8 is going to be very interesting and shocking, with a little more adult content but I hope that I don't go over the Teen rating! I'm not too sure what is classified as Adult and Teen so if anyone out there thinks it's above the teen rating please let me know and I'll change it! Hope you like it! Please feel free to review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!)

The next day Ayame was back to her normal self. She was happy and smiling. We went to all of our classes and ate lunch together. She even said hi to the night class as they passed by. The two of us planned to have moon light picnic under the willow trees. But that plan was short lived when the chairman called me into his office and handed me hunting orders.

There were four vampires on the list for me to track down and dispose of; which was going to take me several days. The orders asked that I leave right away, so I found Ayame and told her the irritating news. She asked for a date rain check and I agreed that we'd meet up right as soon as I was finished the hunts.

All I could think about as I jumped over roof top after roof top was Ayame and what she was doing? Would she be able to handle the crazy day class fan girls without me? What was she doing right now? I pictured her getting ready for bed; but quickly erased that thought no point in getting aroused while hunting for vampires.

It took me two days to track down the first two vampires; and I began to wonder why they were on the list to begin with. After all only level E's were supposed to be on the list. These two seemed like normal average level D's if you asked me. The two of them were sitting in a bar just outside of a small village that was about a hundred and ninety five kilometers from the academy.

"**Looks like the hunters association finally caught us Julian."** said the first vampire said as I walked into the bar.

"**And they sent a kid no less."** said the other one.

"**Oh? A vampire who's a hunter how odd?"** said the lady behind the bar.

"**How'd you know?"** I asked her.

"**Cause you smell just like these two."** she replied.

The two vampires jumped to their feet and began running towards the back door lucky for me it was locked I shot the first vampire; and while he was turning to dust I shot the second before turning around and leaving the bar. I crossed the vampires off of my list and began to search for the next two; I had just jumped up on top of the roof of the bar when I heard someone shouting **"Hunter! Hunter wait a second."**

I looked down to see the bartender staring up at me. I jumped back down and said **"What!"**

"**Here."** she said while handing me a rolled up cloth. I unrolled the cloth to find a beautiful silver bracelet with silver beads and lilac coloured stones. **"It's for getting rid of those vampires; they have been causing trouble for some time now; at first I was worried that you were coming to join them, but now that I know you're a vampire hunter it makes me feel a little safer."**

I mumbled thanks before jumping back onto the roof of the building. It took me another day and a half to find the next vampire on my list. She was hiding in a forest waiting for clueless victims to pass by her on the only path that leads to the next town. I followed her for some time before she noticed me and dashed off into the woods.

"**Damn it!"** I screamed as I chased after her. She dashed into a small hut deep in the forest; I was just about to follow her in when a big (and I mean huge) man stepped out the door. He took one look at me and started running my way; lucky for me he was a vampire and the bloody rose knows how to deal with them. I pulled the trigger just as he reached for my throat.

It took me several minutes to brush all of the vampire ash from my clothes and hair; but the vampire I was after was still waiting for me when I entered the hut. She was sitting on a pile of dead corpuses. I was so degusted that I just pulled the trigger and walked out of the hut. I lit the hut on fire before leaving the woods and finding a nice place to stay for the night. I decided to stop off at one of the apartment buildings that the hunters association uses for hunters who are away on jobs.

The room was small but clean and the bed had fresh sheets on it. I was exhausted by the time I had eaten, showered and climbed into bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillows.

That night I dreamt that I was walking down the hallway at the academy; when out of the dark stepped Kaname holding Ayame; she was struggling to get away from him and screaming for me to help her. Kaname smiled at me before sinking his fangs into her neck. I jumped up out of bed screaming "No!" at the top of my lungs; and soon realized that I was dreaming. I spent the rest of the night worrying about Ayame.

When the sun finally came up I left for my final hunt. I found my last target outside the little restaurant where I frequently ate lunch for the last two years. It took me a lot of time to follow him around and finally he headed down into a dark alley way. I finished him off as quickly as possible and ran to the hunters association to pass in my papers before running the whole way back to the academy. I decided to go shower and change before meeting up with Ayame.

After I showered I realized that I was in such a hurry that I didn't bring any clean clothes with me to the bathroom. So I walked to my room in nothing but a towel. When I opened my door I found Ayame sitting on my bed in a black lace teddy and matching panties. She had lit a bunch of candles and spread flower petals all over my floor. I shut the door behind me and walked over to her with the hugest smile on my face.

"**I missed you."** she said as she climbed off the bed and stood before me.

"**You look beautiful."** I said as I hugged her; the nightmare was still fresh in my mind so I held her as tight as possible. I buried my face in her hair and that's when I realized the girl in my arms wasn't Ayame. She was Yuki; she may be able to change her appearance but her smell will never change. I tried to push her away but she had her arms wrapped around me. She sunk her fangs into my neck and I struggled to get her off of me.

"**Yuki! What the hell?"** I screamed at her.

"**I'm sorry Zero."** She said as she buried her face in my chest **"I love you so much; and seeing you with HER makes me jealous." **

"**Yuki, I've moved on." **I said in the calmest voice I could muster up, before brushing the tears from her face. **"You have Kaname remember?"**

"**But I want you!"** She screamed before throwing me on the bed.

"**Yuki?"** I screamed back at her as she climbed on top of me. I was just about to push her off when the door to my room swing open and in walked Kaito. He grabbed something off of my desk before realizing that the two of us were lying on my bed mostly naked.

He took a double take on his way out and said "**Jesus Zero what the hell; your lucky Ayame doesn't know about this."**

"**Too late."** I heard a voice say from the door way. I looked over to see Ayame standing there with her hand clenched into fists and tears running down her face.

"**Ayame…I…. It's not what it looks like….!"** I tried to explain but she turned away and marched down the hall. I pushed Yuki off of me and ran to the door. Ayame was gone by the time I ran out into the hall. I walked back into my room and grabbed my clothes before turning back towards the door and shouting **"Are you happy now, Yuki?"**

I left my room slamming the door behind me and made my way to the barn while dressing myself. Once there, I plopped down next to Lily and said **"What am I going to do?"**

I sat there for several hours thinking of ways to fix things with Ayame. Every conversation I thought up ended in her punching me in the face. I laid down on the hay and let out a load sigh.

"**Oh good you're here."** Came a voice from the door

I looked up to see the chairman leaning against the door **"There are more orders for you."** he handed me some papers.

"_Oh good a distraction!"_ I thought while opening the paper. After I read the orders I looked up at him in shock. ** "This has to be a joke." **I said to him **"You know what happened between Yuki and me today right?"**

"**I do and I'm sorry Zero but the hunters association wants you to protect her twenty four seven, there have been threats on her life ever since Kaname's disappearance." **he replied

"**Ayame will never forgive me now." **I muttered while crumpling the papers in my hand.

"**Oh I think she'll forgive you….in time."** he said before walking out of the barn.

I walked out of the barn and to my room to gather my things. And head over to the moon dorm. I wasn't happy about living with those vampires but my orders were clear. I was to protect Yuki at all times which meant living close to her. When I reached the moon dorm the night class was already in their class room so I was completely alone. I marched up the stairs to my new room only to find that it was the room right next to Yuki's and that the only thing separating the two rooms was a door that didn't have any locks.

"**Great! Just great!"** I said to myself

I had just finished unpacking when I heard the front door to the dorm open I peeked out of my door just in time to see Yuki walk up the stairs followed by Aido.

"_Shouldn't they be in class!"_ I thought to myself.

I could barely make out their conversation and decided to ignore them by thinking of my own problems. Shortly after the two had arrived I sensed a familiar presence coming up the staircase. At first I couldn't figure out if it was chairman Cross or Ayame; the two have the same almost vampire aura; like they have too much vampire blood in them or something.

It wasn't until I heard her high heels clicking as she walked by my new room and knocked on Yuki's door; that I knew it was Ayame. I heard her tapping her foot on the floor and sighing like she was annoyed by the fact that she had to wait for Yuki to answer the door.

"**Well it's about time!"** I heard her say as Yuki opened the door

I sat up in the bed and listened more closely_. "What was Ayame doing here? She hates Yuki!"_

"**Sorry I was setting things up."** said Yuki as she shut the door behind Ayame.

"**What's he doing here?" ** I heard Ayame say

"**I go where ever Yuki goes so get used to it."** Aido said in response

Ayame let out an annoyed sigh before she said **"Fine let's get this over with before I change my mind!"**

"_What is she talking about?"_ I wondered_ "Get what over with?"_

I found myself inching closer to the door that separated my room from Yuki's.

"**Okay…."** I heard Yuki say **"But you're going to have to take off that uniform, wouldn't want it to get stained." **

I nearly burst through the door when I heard that. _"Stained? Was I hearing them right? What was going on in there? Why would her shirt get stained? Stained with what?"_

"**You're kidding right? I'm not going to sit here in my bra with him here."** Said Ayame

"**Oh it's just Aido."** said Yuki

"**I don't care!"** Ayame responded **"He's still a guy and I'm not sitting here in front of him in my bra."**

"**Okay, okay I'll find you a tank top!" **

"**Couldn't I just turn around or read my manga?" **Aido said

"**No!"** they both yelled at the same time.

"**Here wear this."** I heard Yuki say

"**Oh cute."** I heard Ayame respond **"Now turn around Aido so I can change my clothes."**

I heard Aido mumble something through the door and the sound of clothed shuffling. Then came a bunch of strange noises I didn't recognize and a few mumbles and then I heard Ayame shout **"Ouch, watch what you're doing Kuran!"**

"**Sorry did that hurt." **Yuki said

I heard Ayame mumbling something and then it went completely silent for about ten minutes before I heard Ayame say **"What are you reading Aido?"**

"**Fairy-tale."** he replied **"I'm on chapter 30!" **

"**Fairy-tale huh."** Ayame replied

I sat there and listened to Aido go on and on about this stupid Fairy-tale manga for about fifteen minutes before Yuki said **"It's time!"**

I was about to burst through the door thinking the worst possible situation when I heard running water and after about three or four minutes the hair drier followed by the sound of scissors and Ayame's annoyed mumbles.

Shortly after the hair drier stopped I heard Toga coming up the stairs he stopped in front of Yuki's door before knocking. The door opened and I heard him say **"It's time to go."**

"**K."** I heard both girls say at the same time.

I heard the two girls get up from where they were sitting and walk to the door.

"**See you around."** said Yuki

"**This doesn't make us friends you know."** replied Ayame

"**I know; it's going to take a lot for you to forgive me for the whole Zero thing. But I want you to know that nothing happened and I'm sorry for even trying anything."**

"**Whatever bye, bye."** Ayame said before slamming the door behind her. I heard Yuki sigh and Aido say **"Well I should be going as well." **

"**Okay." **I heard Yuki say

After Aido shut the door I heard Yuki rummaging through her closet then mumble something about the clothing as she changed for bed. I sat there wondering why I was listening to her until I realized something was off with her. She was mumbling curse words and throwing stuff around. I opened the door a crack and peeked in to see her sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Her head snapped up and looked my way but it was too dark in the room for her to notice that I was peeking through the door.

I sat there and watched her trying to figure out what was so off about her. She looked like Yuki but she wasn't quite acting like her. But then again she wasn't my Yuki anymore so I guess I could be totally wrong. I decided to ignore my suspicions and go to bed.

The next evening I woke up to find that all the night class had already left for class.

"_Great I'm late on my first day guarding the pureblood princess!" _I thought sarcastically as I threw my clothes on and ran out the door. I stood outside of the class room until the class ended. Yuki was the last one out and she greeted me with a cheerful **"Good evening Zero!"**

"**Yuki."** was all I replied as I followed her and the rest of the class back to the moon dorm; when we arrived back at the dorm Yuki went straight to her room followed by Aido. The two of them sat up for a while reading, I fell asleep listening to them go on and on about manga's.

The next night seemed to go the exact same way as the night before. Yuki was back to acting like her normal cheerful self and I was back to being the annoyed angry Zero I was before Ayame showed up. Thinking about Ayame made me realize I hadn't seen her at the moon gate in the last two nights. In fact Chairman Cross was there in her place. The rest of the week went the same way and I began to worry about Ayame's lack of appearance. When I asked the chairman about it he said that she was training with vampire hunters so that he father would reinstate her as a hunter.

On Saturday I slept in until dusk and got up just in time to catch Yuki heading down to the gym in the basement of the moon dorm. I was following her but half way down the stairs she stopped short turned and said **"You don't have to follow me everywhere!" **

"_What's with the attitude? It's not like I want to be here!" _I thought

"**Whatever!"** I replied as I turned and began heading back up the stairs.

I had just made it to the top when I heard a loud crash coming from the bottom of the stairs. I ran down to find Yuki lying on the floor clutching her chest in pain. Pills were spilled all over the floor and she had tears running down her face. I reached down and handed her a few of the spilt pills before picking up the rest. When I handed her the bottle of pills I said **"You know if you're that thirsty, you could have asked me to give you some of my blood."**

"_Why did I just say that?"_ I thought

She glared at me for several minutes before turning away from me and mumbling **"I don't want your blood." **she then walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"_Was it something I said?"_ I thought to myself


	10. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9 finally! **PLEASE REVIEW!** I'd love to hear your thoughts and or suggestions! And I promise to work as fast as I can on these since I don't have internet yet I'll try to post them faster! Oh and this chapter starts right where 8 ended!)

I marched back up the stairs wondering what on earth her problem was. I mean the glare she had giving me was frightening. I waited at the top of the stairs for Yuki to come back up; after all I was supposed to protecting her from danger.

About an hour later she came back up the stairs and went to her room to shower and change. I sat in my room and listened to her every move. I heard her start a fire in the giant fire place across the room and listened as she sat down in the chair by the fire and read. After a few hours Ichijo, Shiki and Aido came to her room to play cards and I listened to them play crazy eights until the wee hours of the morning. But soon the sun would be rising so the three boys headed back to their room and I listen to Yuki as she got ready for bed; a few hours after that I finally started drifting off but was woken back up when a loud crash came from the window in her room. I ran in to find three vampires but no Yuki.

"**Where is she?"** screamed the first vampire **"Find her!"**

The rest of the vampires fanned out and searched the room while I tried to fight them off; a big one grabbed me from behind and began chocking me he had one arm around my neck and was holding my arm towards the ground so that I couldn't shoot him, he chocked me until I nearly passed out but just before my eyes closed he turned into dust and I fell to the floor.

After I had finished gasping for air I looked up to see Yuki standing and glaring at the vampires with an anti-vampire gun in her hand. She was barefoot and wearing a very see through purple nighty. I could see her bra and underwear through it.

"_Damn she looks hot!"_ I thought to myself and immediately hated to admit it even to myself.

As my eyes looked her over I could slowly make out a faint scar on her arm that looked like it had been covered with makeup and it was wearing off and I soon wondered if the girl in front of me was Ayame and not Yuki. She smirked at me before shooting another vampire.

"_Definitely Ayame!"_ I thought after seeing the smirk on her face. Only Ayame had that look and no one else could reproduce it no matter what. The rest of the vampires charged and I tried to jump to my feet but something hit me hard in the back of the head and I was out like a light.

When I came to I heard voices; I opened my eyes a crack to see that I was laying in my bed and Yuki was standing by the door to my room; she was dressed in a normal purple nightgown and was holding the Chairman's arm while saying **"Is he going to be okay?"**

"**Yes Yuki calm down he'll be fine."** said a voice near me. I looked around to find Toga sitting in the chair next to me.

"**Sensei?"** I said weakly

"**Ah Zero good you're awake."** he replied

"**See he's fine now you can go back to sleep Yuki."** said the Chairman

"**But the window in my room is smashed." **Yuki replied

"**Where's Ayame?"** I asked still sounding weak.

"**Ayame?"** they all replied together

"**Yah I saw her in Yuki's room when the vampires attacked." **I replied **"She shot some of them."**

"**You must have been hit in the head a lot harder than I thought." **said Toga

"**Ayame was never here Zero." **said Yuki

"**Yah I just finished helping her patrol the campus a few hours ago she's should be just waking up by now."** said the Chairman

"**But I saw her shoot the vampire chocking me." **I said

"**No I hit the vampire with Artemis and he dropped you." **said Yuki

"**But I…." **I was about to argue some more, but I began to think that maybe I had imagined the whole thing after all I was deprived of oxygen. I lay back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"**Yuki why don't you stay with Zero, you both could use some more sleep! You can Sleep on his couch, I'll have the window repaired this afternoon."** said the Chairman

"**Um okay."** said Yuki before she went into her room, a few seconds later she came back with a pillow and a few blankets. She lay down on my couch and said** "Goodnight Zero, chairman, Toga."** she then curled up and fell asleep.

"**Take care stupid apprentice."** said Toga as he left the room.

"**Good night or morning."** said the chairman before he left; closing the door behind him.

That's when it hit me; my thirst. It was so bad that my throat felt like it was on fire. I sat up quickly while gasping for air; I franticly looked around for some blood tablets but I didn't see any in sight. So I ran into my small bathroom and dug through the cupboards only to find then empty. I slunk down to the floor still gasping for air and crawled from the bathroom. As I passed the couch the scent from Yuki hit me like a ton of bricks. The monster inside me took over and the next thing I knew I was kneeling in front of the couch with Yuki in my arms and I was drinking her blood.

I didn't really care that it was Yuki and I didn't feel bad either, in fact I saw it as payback for the time she forced me to let her drink my blood by using her pureblood powers to stop me from moving. She was kicking and screaming; her nails dug into my scalp as she tried to rip me off of her. She finally pushed me off of her and screamed **"Zero, get a hold of yourself!"**

As she got up to walk away from me I grabbed her and pinned her to the floor before digging my fangs deeper into her neck and she gasp in pain. Eventually she gained some strength and kicked me to the other side of the room. I sat up and leaned against the wall with the biggest smirk on my face. Yuki was huddled in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest holding her neck; a pure look of shock and fear swept across her face and tears began to fall from her eyes and that's when I began to actually feel sorry for what I had done. The look of pain on her face made me feel awful.

Aido and Ichijo burst through the door seconds later; I just sat there as they screamed at me. Aido rushed to Yuki's side and keep asking her if she was all right. She just sat there and stared at me in fear and wouldn't speak so Aido scooped her up into his arms bridal style and screamed **"Do you have any idea what you just did?"**

I just shrugged and stood up. I was about to storm off into my bathroom when something on Yuki's arm caught my eye. I looked back just as Aido turned to leave and grabbed her arm. She yanked it from my grip before I could get a good look at it. Aido then shouted **"Don't touch her!"** and left the room with Ichijo close behind him.

I sat down on my bed and thought _"I know what I saw! That was a scar right? It was the same scar as Ayame's I know it! But that would mean….No….. it couldn't have been! Could it?"_

I walked to my bathroom and cleaned the blood off of my face before ran to my window.

I couldn't even tell the difference between Yuki and Ayame's blood; was that even possible? I guess I was too thirsty to even taste it. I began to think back to when I was drinking her blood and sure enough I couldn't remember what it tasted like; I just remember that it was delicious and warm and it soothed my burning throat.

I threw open the window and jumped to the ground. As I raced across the campus I kept thinking that I was seeing things that the girl I had just attacked was Yuki and not Ayame. How could it have been Ayame; she would be just getting out of bed right now so it couldn't have been her. I decided to visit Ayame's room to put all worries out of my mind. After all there was no way the two got mixed up and I had actually attacked Ayame thinking she was Yuki; Right?

I climbed the tree outside her room and looked through the window only to see that she had clothes thrown everywhere and the blankets on the bed were all messed up but Ayame was nowhere to be seen, I decided to look around campus but just as I passed the chairman's dining room I heard voices. I climbed the tree closest to the window and looked in to see Ayame sitting at the table. She was wearing dark blue plaid pyjama pants, a dark blue top and a matching plaid scarf. Her hair was tied up into a tight pony tail and she was staring at the table with a sad look on her face. I watched as she twirled the end of the scarf around one of her fingers absentmindedly.

After a few minutes the Chairman came in from the kitchen with some cups of what I guessed was either hot chocolate or coffee. He set it one down in front of Ayame and set the other one down in the chair across from her and took a seat.

"**Are you cold?"** he asked but she didn't seem to hear him. **"Ayame?"**

She looked up and said **"Hmm?"**

"**Are you cold?"** he asked again

She shook her head no and took a sip of the drink in front of her. Someone knocked on the door a few seconds later and the chairman opened it to find Shiki standing behind it.

"**Shiki what brings you here?" **said the Chairman

"**I was talking to Ichijo and decided to come see Ayame."** he replied

Ayame stood up the second she saw him and the two hugged.

"**Are you okay Ay?"** Shiki asked while still hugging her

"**I'm fine Ri Ri."** she replied

"_Oh great! I go away for a week and they have nick names for each other all ready!"_ I thought to myself

"**Ay? Ri Ri?"** said Chairman Cross with a confused look on his face

"**Oh."** Ayame giggled **"Shiki and me use to play together when we were kids and we could pronounce each other's names, so I called him Ri Ri instead of Senri and he called me Ay instead of Ayame." **

"**Yeah, turned out that my mother's mansion was next to a park and on the other side of the park was Ayame's grandparents' house." **Said Shiki **"We played together for weeks but her grandparents found out I was a vampire they forced Ayame to stop going to the park and when they found out that she was sneaking off to come play with me they moved away; that was the last time I saw her up until the day…"**

"**I showed up here."** Ayame interrupted him

"**Ah right."** said Shiki

"**Aw how sad and happy at the same time." **said the Chairman

I sat and watched as the three of them talked and ate; I noticed Ayame looked tired or drained and her face was slightly pale. Shiki must have noticed too cause he reached across the table touched her arm and said **"Are you sure you're okay Ichijo said that you lost quite a bit of blood."**

"_That's it!" _I though _"I have my answer! It was her!" _

"**Yeah I'm fine I only got a small cut when I fell from the tree."** she replied

"_Fell from a tree? Maybe I as wrong_!" I thought

"**But I thought….." **

"**I guess Ichijo didn't tell you the whole story; I fell from a tree and cut my neck just as he and Aido passed by and if Ichijo didn't move fast enough I would have fallen all the way to the ground."** Ayame replied

I let out a sigh of relief _"Good it wasn't her!" _I thought

"**Ah that's not what I….."**

"**Chairman Cross can you close the window please I'm a little chilly."** Ayame said interrupting Shiki again.

"**Sure."** he said while walking over and closing it; leaving me with no way of hearing them anymore. I sat there trying to make out their lip movements but after a few minutes I realized that I couldn't read lips. I jumped down from the tree _"Well she's safe! I didn't attack her! I can stop worrying now!" _I thought as I walked aimlessly around the campus.


End file.
